


Baby, Let Me Care For You.

by larryent



Series: Power of Youth [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Complete, Cupcakes, Fluff, Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, No Smut, Short Story, Student Louis, Teacher Harry, Teacher-Student Relationship, power of youth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 02:35:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10504656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larryent/pseuds/larryent
Summary: Louis is Harry's student - and boyfriend - and Mr. Styles hasn't been at school lately.larryent march 2017





	

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings:  
> > cute moments and only fluff  
> > no smut  
> > teacher/student relationship
> 
> Inspired by:  
> I was sick.

"I heard he got into a car accident."

"I heard he was fired."

"I heard he skipped town."

A sigh flowed passed Louis' pink lips as he sped up his steps. His vans clicking off the concrete floor while he made his way towards his locker.

He had enough of all his peers making up stupid and ridiculous rumours about his boyfriend.

Mr. Styles was his and only his - maybe Louis was a bit possessive but that was how his mind worked.

They had met one year ago, in the bathroom when Harry was new to town and had no idea that students and teachers had different bathrooms. The two had bumped into each other and after an 'oops' and a 'hi' their hearts were tied together for eternity.

Both of them were hesitant to even think about how they would possibly survive in secret until Louis graduates the next year, but fate pushed them together.

Now, a year later, Louis is eighteen and Harry is twenty-four but the two are as in love as ever.

After grumpily stuffing his books and binders into his locker, Louis slipped on his jean jacket and baseball cap. He bid farewell to his locker neighbour and walked out the doors of the school.

His eyes automatically landed on the second parking spot towards the left of school. The spot was usually occupied by a white retro Mercedes-Benz convertible with a pair of sunglasses hanging off the mirror. The parking spot was empty as it was yesterday and the day before.

Louis' heart throbbed when he remember his and Harry's usual routine. The teenage boy would wait in the school library for an hour until the school was empty, then meet Harry in front of the man's car. Afterwards, they would spend the night at Harry's house watching movies and eating popcorn. And Harry would usually rant about Louis' disgust for homework and studying.

Louis frowned and was about to sent a text to his boyfriend saying that school ended but instead a black screen with an empty battery flashed three times before completely dying. Huffing to himself for not charging his phone in his English class, Louis hopped onto his blue bike after putting his sparkly green helmet, pushed off the ground and began pedaling down the road.

Bright green trees and small cozy houses passed by in blurs as Louis zoomed down the quiet road. He broke the habit of blasting music while riding his bike when Harry scolded him about how dangerous the action was.

In about thirty minutes of speeding down streets, Louis pulled onto the familiar cream coloured bungalow. He jumped off his bike and swung his bag onto his shoulders from where it had previously sat in his little white basket on the back of his bike.

He walked up the concrete driveway to the garage and flipped up the little flap, he hummed to himself and typed in the key-code, 2828, before the pad beeped and the large garage doors lifted open. 

As expected, the white vintage Mercedes-Benz convertible was parked nicely in the garage. The eighteen year old boy parked his blue bike by the wall then closed the garage doors. He pulled his keys (that had a large amount of key chains since his mother was obsessed with buying him one from every place she goes) out from his bag and searched for the one with the green smiley-face sticker on it.

He pressed the key into the doorknob and unlocked the door. The house was quiet and seemed like it lacked all human-life. He chuckled seeing t-shirts and socks all over the living room from having been carelessly tossed by his boyfriend. He tiptoed down the hallway after slipping off his own shoes and setting his bag by the door.

Soft snores with an occasional mumble made his day remarkably better. Harry was never a silent sleeper and could sleep through about anything - one time, he fell asleep on Louis' shoulder even though an action movie was blasting through his television, Louis may or may not have drew a small dick on his boyfriend's cheek before he woke up.

Harry was completely spread out on his California king size bed. His arms wide open and his face pale. "Haz," Louis whispered bending down and pressing a kiss his boyfriend's pink lips.

To his surprise, strong arms slithered their way around his waist, gently pulling him closer. Their lips moved against each other's in the most intimate way. Such passion and love expressed in one single action.

That was, until the older of the two abruptly pulled away and sneezed. Louis laughed at Harry's little red nose before the latter pouted, "Why're you laughing at me?"

"You're cute when you sneeze." Louis giggled before sitting up but keeping his hands on his boyfriend's firm chest so he was successfully straddling him.

"Really?" Harry smiled before sneezing again, "You know when you're cute?"

"All the time." Louis sassed and pretended to flip his hair over his shoulder.

It was Harry's turn to bark out a laugh, "True, but do you know when you're sexy?"

Just when Louis was about to say another sassy answer, Harry flipped them over so his hips were sitting smug between his boyfriend's thick thighs.

"When you're doing your homework."

Louis giggled making Harry's heart swell, "Is that a kink for you?" The younger teased, "Seeing me rush to copy the useless notes you scribble on the board."

Harry scoffed, "Useless? Mr. I-sit-on-my-arse-every-weekend-and-play-video-games-when-I-should-be-studying-for-the-pop-quiz-on-Monday."

Louis' mouth fell open in shock, "Pop quiz?"

"Better start studying, Blue." Harry smirked before rolling off the boy and walked out of the bedroom in only his sweats.

The blue-eyed boy jumped out of the empty bed and skipped after his boyfriend to the kitchen. He was staring Harry's half-naked body when he accidentally bumped his shoulder into the corner of a wall. He had been too distracted in the way Harry's back muscles flexed as well as his biceps when the latter was reaching for something at the top shelf.

Louis whined and rubbed the soon-to-be bruise trying to soothe the pain.

Harry moved around the kitchen swiftly, as he took out flour, eggs, and a whole other bunch of ingredients that Louis didn't care to learn the name of.

"What're you making?" Louis asked before hopping onto the counter, next to the eggs, careful not to knock them over.

"Cupcakes," Harry exclaimed before having a short coughing fit to which Louis grabbed him a cup of water.

"You should be in bed." Louis suggested.

"You should be studying for the unit test next week."

"Unit test?!" Louis squeaked before running off to find his bag.

"You know," Harry skillfully poured the batter into the little paper cups, "I used to be a baker." He grinned before topping the cupcakes off with a small chocolate chip that would most likely sink to the bottom of the desert and melt.

Louis peered over the top of his book, "When you were in high school?"

"Mhm." Harry hummed popping the cupcakes into the oven with his yellow oven-mitts, "Worked in the best bakery in town." Harry said leaning against the counter, "I thought I'd become the next Betty Crocker."

Louis belted out a laugh before returning to his notes.

"Babe,"

Louis mumbled incoherently and squeezed his eyes shut, still not wanting to fully open his eyes. 

"Open."

And he did, hoping for one of Harry's cupcakes where it would dance on his taste-buds.

Instead, a spoon went between his lips and a gooey substance dripped onto his tongue.

Oh no.

Louis jumped up from the table - where he had actually fallen asleep studying - and ran for the sink.

He rinsed out his mouth and spat a billion times, but the revolting taste remained.

"What is that?!" Louis shouted before taking off the shower-head-like thing (which is what he called it) and bent his head into the sink, practically drowning himself in the water.

"Organic guacamole." Harry smiled before coughing roughly, dropping his spoon in the process.

Louis' maternal instincts shone brightly. He didn't hesitate to grab Harry a glass of water and wrap a blanket he found on the couch around his boyfriend.

"You are going to bed right now." Louis said sternly before placing his hands on Harry's waist and gently pushing his beloved boyfriend towards the bedroom.

"I still have the cupcakes in the oven,"

"Then, I'll take them out." Louis promised.

He tucked his boyfriend into the bed, after fluffing his pillows. He tucked the bed sheets at Harry's sides before flashing a satisfied smile, "Comfy?"

"Very." Grinned the older, "Thank you."

"Of course, babe." Louis leaned down and pressed his lips against Harry's.

Unexpectedly, Harry was the one to pull away first, nudging Louis' shoulder, "You shouldn't be kissing me, you'll get you sick too."

"Oh well." 

"Then you'll miss school."

"I think that a certain teacher wouldn't mind and maybe tutor me if I miss anything," Louis smiled cheekily.

"Mhm, and maybe that teacher might just give you soup and warm socks."

"M'not sure about that." 

"C'mon!" Harry pouted, "Baby, let me care for you." 

Louis was about to press another kiss to his boyfriend's pretty pink lips when he smelt something. He wrinkled his nose, "Do you.. Do you smell that?"

Harry shook his head, "My nose is stuffy."

Louis furrowed his brows, "Smells like something is.." He took another sniff, "Burning." 

Still as confused as a new born, Louis watched Harry jump out from under him and run to the kitchen before his mouth formed an 'O'. 

It was the cupcakes.


End file.
